Another chance
by Andrea-Crimson-Hime
Summary: "Do you remember?.." … "How we met?" Flashing him with one of her sincerest smile, she made him aware that he got the question right.Closing his eyes, he sighed softly while remembering particular moment of time. "No, I don


The rain didn't show any signs of stopping. The day itself wasn't cold, and it wasn't even that time of the year for the rain to fall like it did. But it would seem that even the weather was in the same mood like the two figures who stood in front of the window, watching relentlessly as heavy raindrops fell down the window pane and onto the ground.

It was funny actually, the whole story of how these two ended up together , especially in the place they were in. Watching the rain falling, so close together, and yet so far away. If someone told them that the future was going to be like this, they would surely die laughing because really, it was ridicules. Godaime's left hand, accomplished medic and possibly Tsunade's next heiress. Kunoichi, who was admired by her strength and wisdom... to end with the Uchiha prodigy, one of the world's strongest shinobis, calculative and smart, murderer of the Uchiha clan and feared by many of his kind.. It was just too fucking unbelievable, impossible to imagine. But there they were, joined by the little emotions they had for one another, held by the short string of attachment, short, but almost impossible to be cut that easily.

If she recalled, it was her who initiated the whole thing. It all started because of her curiosity to find out more about the person who was so hard to read, who was so emotionless and difficult for figuring out.

On his side, back then, he didn't know if he was furious, or plainly shocked because of her; the girl was just too persistent, too annoying, too much _everything_ for him to bear her that easily.. and on top of all... she made him actually question his decisions, his own calculative, carefully made, decisions. That never happened, not within the Uchiha family, not with Itachi...

Assuming that before it all started, he just had ignored her like he used to, if he had just turned his back on her, leaving her alone, which was smartest thing to do, she would be free now. She would have her freedom and life, to be happy and careless like she was before. Maybe she would get married and with kids by now, maybe she would date on the occasion and work at the hospital like always. Who knows? But at least she wouldn't have to go through this right now. To torture herself further, having to stand without the child she could have been rocking in the crib right now, to suffer without the love she was denied from the man she loved and admired... it could have been different...

…

…

He didn't seem to be in any different mood then she was, except the fact that he didn't have a clue of what she really felt. He wasn't aware of how the future mother would feel if she knew that the baby she should have in her arms, had died. Lost, but never to be forgotten. Of course, the child she was carrying was his, meaning he would have been the proud father, if it wasn't for the accident. He promised, swore on his Uchiha name, that he would protect her and the child, to cherish them, to provide only the best for them, but in the end he had failed.

Was it because he promised to himself just hours before that he found out that she was hurt?

It was too late, he failed again, not only her, but he failed himself, his name and everything he stood for.

...

In the beginning, she was just a doll to play with when he was bored. The blame for everything couldn't be set on only him; she commenced it all, so she was partially guilty. He didn't force her into anything, she was the one who wanted to start it all, not him. Everything was explained to her at the start. She was to be there when needed, to heal in first place and then deal with the other tasks. With a simple nod she confirmed everything and accepted, so he couldn't be possibly blamed for her actions. She was a big girl, at least she claimed to be one, so who was he to deny her statements and actions. It was on her own accord. Uchiha could admit he felt bad for the things that happened to her. Being proud and aloof was in his blood, but he had his dignity, that's why he was here today by her side, trying to console her, or to share a part of her pain.

On her side, she didn't think that he should participate in her suffering. Sure, cruel fate doomed them both, but he didn't have anything to do with it. She assumed she had it coming, for all the sins she committed and for helping rouge shinobis. She was bringing damage to the others intentionally. However, that's a long, difficult story, of which she didn't want to recall right now.

No, now she needed to rest, to soothe the pain somehow and the wounds on her body, but it seemed that Itachi had other things in mind. He brought his hand to rest on her shoulder. He could feel over the layers of her attire that she lost weight. He could feel the bone sticking sharply beneath bare skin as he held her gently. It made him lower his head in shame.

Damn his pride, it _was_ his fault! Why did he cast his eyes on her particularly? It could have been any other, and he had them dozen to choose from. Clearly, on her persuasions to follow him he could had said NO, or he could ignore her until she got tired. Alas, his intuition told him to keep her close, just in case. Desire engulfed him for the petite form of the kunoichi's body, to control her, learn her, _have_ her... Along with that, he never turned his back on his intuition, that's the main reason for not letting her go..

The Akatsuki ring glowed red on his finger, reminding him of the forgotten mission. He chuckled to himself. Everything was going to hell anyways, so why bother with something so unimportant like a simple mission. Sakura was here and that's all that mattered.

Screw it all, he loved her! Yes, and with passion that burned like fire in every fiber of his body. Pathetic for someone like him to have emotions, when he was learned to avoid any kind of thing that could lead him to create feelings for. Nevertheless she managed to get under his skin, breaking him apart, managing to get him into state in which he couldn't get out from.

With her annoying voice, irritating smile, attitude of a four year old, and on top of that with _pink _hair she succeeded to open him up, to soften him and make him like a putty in her hands with a mere look.

He remembered it all.

"How many times have I died, but was brought back to life by you?" he nuzzled his nose into her hair, smelling her rich odor, which made him slightly dizzy. His hands encircled her small waist carefully, afraid that he would accidentally touch one of her wounds. She flinched and shivered unconsciously, his touch still managed to make her tremble. His chest was pressed so intimately against her back, but she didn't think it was something to be embarrassed about. Rough hands massaged the bruised skin on her stomach, making her heart flutter happily. But she will not show him that...He will never forget, never in his life, of her in his past. Those were dark times. The times when he was a cold, ruthless, self-loving bastard and she... She was the women who always stayed with him, no matter what happened. The only one who cared, not even once questioning him or his ideas, she was just there. There to tend to his wounds when he was hurt, to heal his half dead butt back to consciousness, to bend for his every little quirk and whim, just so he could be happy, even a bit. And what did he do?

_Flashback : (Itachi's POV)_

_I woke up abruptly because of the sudden sharp pain in my abdomen. Opening my eyes lazily, (and barely), the first thing that I noticed was the pink hair sprawled over my chest and bed. I spotted a small bit of bloody hands healing my abdomen in which a huge katana has been stuck some time ago. Green chakra glowed around her hands, lightning her pale face, making her eyes sparkle a beautiful green; More beautiful than they already were.. I blinked twice when I had just realized something. I could see! There was no darkness, no shadows, no more smudged faces and blurry images. Everything was just pure._

_Her soft, barely repressed, cough didn't go unregistered by my ears as I immediately looked over at her face again. Her full pink lips caught my attention because they were now stained with blood, which came out probably when she coughed. Such a foolish girl she was, for she probably pushed herself way past her limits, healing me not with her chakra, but very likely with her life energy too. That's the same reason why her hands were bloody, constant chakra pressing into one spot made her hands deteriorate. Her skin was starting to peel in some places, so the red flesh could be seen beneath it. If she continued with the healing not only will she lose her hands, she would probably lose her life. I swiftly took a hold of her hands, silently telling her to stop the healing and that I was awake. Shocked, she turned her head away from my wound and towards me, a trace of hope and happiness in her jade eyes was so evident._

"_Itachi! Thank God you woke up!" With tears in her tired eyes, she started smiling at me. Too afraid to hug me, she took my arm in hers and started caressing it gently. I stared impassively at her, while thinking about how the girl never really enjoyed silence. She was about to faint from lack of her energy and yet she still had strength to smile, to grasp my hand firmly as if 'I'm gonna run away' or something, she had strength to yell out loud from happiness with every last ounce of her power. I was... stunned?_

"_How do you feel? Does your stomach hurt? I'm going to make you some hot tea and soup so you can relax a bit and-" as she was about to continue her usual chattering when I stopped her._

"_How long was I out?" My unchanged monotone voice surprised her, for she most likely expected me to groan in pain and so. Silly girl has yet to know me. If she thought that I would show a sign of weakness like that. Some things are more important than my wounded abdomen and her lifeless form. I am a bastard, but only for her..._

_She flinched under my dark gaze, Sharingan blazing at her as she lowered her eyes like an obedient girl she was."A week"_

_Silence filled the small room as I tried to remember what happened on the battlefield. I recall that Leaf ANBU encircled me, __that my chakra was at its end and I had so many enemies to finish. From the moment when they all came at me, and even now, I can't remember anything... That irked me the most. I am a tactical shinobi, ruthless, and calcula__tive—my mind works like a machine when it comes to battle. I always knew how to react, what to say and what not. I did everything swiftly and efficient making me more than worthy of my Uchiha title. In all of my years a__s a shinobi I was prepared for anything that came before me. I never regretted any of my decisions. That was, of course, until I met _her_. She was the main reason for the battle I started, she was guilty for my wounde__d state and my memory loss.._

_Why did she ever cross my path?_

"_What happened to everyone?"_

_She closed her eyes slowly, as she tried to remember of the particular moment."Kisame's safe, Deidara was injured badly, but it's taken care of and Tobi is missing. They are aware that you are with me and are waiting for you to recover." She professionally explained everything I wished to know. I taught her well.._

"_How long will it take for me to fully recover?" I had to act as soon as possible. Leader is not a patient man and I am not a big fan of laying around, not to say, hurt. Her eyes fell and lost its shine yet again as she looked at my stomach. I could tell that the whole thing had her upset. I knew that she cared for me, but for her to be upset for a small stab in my guts, it was just absurd._

"_I don't know, a week maybe.." she trailed off , letting a tired si__gh out of her mouth. I cursed softly because of the situation I was currently in. I hated this feeling of being _tied_ by the pathetic needs of my human body._

_Suddenly, I felt something wet trickle on my hand. I looked at Sakura only to see her crying silently, her jaw clenched tightly in attempt to suppress her sobs.. What was wrong? I closed my eyes as a disgusting feeling found its way inside of me. I hated seeing her cry. "Sakura, why are you crying?" My reprimanding tone made her shiver involuntarily, her hands left mine, as she tried to wipe her tears with them. The blood she had on them smeared all over her face, making her look dreadful._

"_I'm sorry, I__tachi. I tried as best as I could to heal you more rapidly, but my chakra was so low that it took me some time to replenish it. I … I even passed out couple of days ago, and it only prolonged your healing. Please, forgive__ my incompetence." she bowed slightly at me, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her arms trembled before me. She had seriously thought that I was angry at her? That I would blame her because my healing prolonged? _'Shit, she must have heard me cursing and thought that I cursed her, foolish child'_ I thought it all in my head, as she looked at me suddenly, her look full of hurt and disappointment... Disappointment, because she thought that __I was dissatisfied with her._

_Snorting softly, I concluded that she was over obsessed about the whole thing."Itachi, would it hurt you that much if you could just lose the Sharingan for a while? It's really not necessary..." Her voice was just barely above whisper, for I presumed that it was because of the fact that I would get mad at her again if she mentioned it. And why can't I? Every single time she healed my eyes she was ranting about how I should lower my usage of Sharingan because of damage it inflicts after every use. She was right, but her job was to heal them in the first place, not to make demands. I snorted yet again at her foolishness._

"_Why did you heal my eyes?" It was a simple question. There was no reason for her to instantly stand up from me and turn her beautiful eyes away from mine._

"_I... I thought that if I'm already healing your entire body that I should heal your eyes too. They hurt didn't they?"_

"_That's not the point. The point is, that my eyes weren't in such bad shape as my body. You could have healed the wounds first, and _then _heal my eyes after you rega__in your chakra. This way, you only made things worse." I still used my cool and scolding voice. She was just making the whole thing tougher for me. Not only do I have to think about getting out of this bed and solving the problem that __ happened, I have to deal with her childish behavior too._

"_But, I thought-" She was stopped again by me as I heard those words. She thought?_

"_Sakura, you think too much and something is always wrong. Do you see what kind of situ__ation we are in? We are in a cottage in middle of the forest, I am lying in a bed, barely healed, _you_ are about to pass out, and our only protection will be the chakra barrier you put around forest. And please, tell me you__ secured us? Che, I don' t know how are we still even alive at this point"_

_She fumed at my words, anger replacing hurt in her eyes, the look which I secretly preferred. Crossing her arms tightly against her chest, she __made her way towards me again. "I am not about to pass out. Yes, I've been healing you with my life energy for days; Yes, I've been careless __for healing your eyes too and not particularly caring about myself, but never, and hear __me again, I'll __**never **__let anything happen to you! Over my cold, dead body they could harm you." Determination filled her every sentence. Strength was back in her movements, the woman which I possessed was back in the state I taught h__er to be. But still, she was wrong._

"_You are already weak; even I could kill you now. Do not speak nonsense. You were careless, you let your emotions to get to you again." On my words, she punched the wall opposite of me with her fist. The said wall shattered into pieces, leaving a huge hole in the middle of it. I smirked. So she could still fight?_

_Turning around again, she glanced at me weakly. I can see that with the punch left the last of her chakra. The sheer will power held her to her feet just so she could prove something to me, but we both know it's unnecessary."Sakura. You haven't answered my question. Why did you really do it?"_

_Dropping down to her knees, she coughed blood on the floor beneath. Her arms and legs braced her body so she would not fall to the floor completely. I raised myself from the bed on instinct to help her, but failed as I sensed pain back in my abdomen. I growled towards her because of her lack of answer. I made her realize I couldn't move. Pushing her head up a little, just so she could see me, she let a tear roll down her cheek. My eyes widened themselves at the sight. Her hurt body was at the verge of collapsing. The blood that leaked out of her small mouth , the pained look on her face when she saw that I couldn't move.. I didn't want to admit it, but it made my heart twitch at the mere thought of her dying._

"_Itachi. It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as you're safe, everything will be okay. I will be happy." I watched her stand up making her way towards me. I admired her... For the first time in my life, I have admired someone..Feeling the bed dip by her weight, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her. It was too much._

_Her tiny hand caressed my face gently, lover-like._

_My eyes twitched slightly, but remained closed… Annoying feelings._

_Then, I heard her whisper._

"_For you... Only you." Upon hearing those words my eyes opened themselves on pure instinct again, only to see her eyes roll to the back of her head, as she fell unconscious on my chest._

_Pastel pink tresses sprawled again all over my naked chest._

_That was the first time in my life I got scared. _

_Scared of losing her..._

_End of Flashback_

His heart clenched. He felt the same feeling as that night, as every other night since then, until she got better. God knows, what did he do to deserve her, the angel she was.

"What a drunk idiot I was, but you have sobered me up." he kissed the naked column of her neck softly, inhaling lazily the smell of her skin. It smelled so nice, too nice for him to deserve to smell it.

He was deep in love, he knew that very well. She enchanted him. She took him under her control as he once took her. But she wasn't like him. She would never use him, make fun of him, take advantage of his pure love. The only pure thing he had in his pathetic, lonesome, life. He was so full of himself— of his power over her; over her every action, word, or even life. _"For you"_ she told herself. She would do anything for him, as he would do anything for her. But was it too late? Did he realize the fact that he loved her too late?

She put her hand above his, signaling him that he should take it away. Grudgingly, he let go one side of her waist, but he still held another. He would be damned if he let it go. His now free hand entangled itself into her soft hair pulling on her locks slightly. He could hear her actually whimper and he smiled. She enjoyed it.

"What fires burned through my veins, but you suppressed them" She was always his guardian angel, looking at his back when he needed it, taking care of him like a mother he killed so long ago... Although she was giving him everything, he never returned anything back. He was acting towards her like she was nuisance, a mere tool to achieve some goal that he forgot what it was about. She changed his whole world so slow, that he never really noticed it, at least not until now. As sour tears rolled out of her mesmerizing green eyes, her visible scars and wounds hurt him more than it did her— even more when he realized that it was his fault. Was it necessary for her to get hurt like _this _so he could finally realize what she meant to him?

Her tired sobs and sighs echoed through the small room, coming out of her lips almost like signalizing him that their conversation was over.

NO!

He was too stubborn to let her go now, not now. He would do anything: beg, kneel, kill, only to make her stay by his side… forever.

_Flashback_

"_Itachi.. Are we going to stay like this forever?"_

_He was very well aware of her soft voice and words, but he choose to stay silent and ignore her further more. They were lying naked in his bed, entangled in sheets- almost cuddling, with his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as she let her head rest on his shoulder while feeling his chest with her arm. Some time passed since they finished 'making love' as Sakura liked to call it. He couldn't help himself and not to chuckle when she called it like that. She was so foolish. Their 'lovemaking' was raw, hard and fast so how could it be called any other way then a good fuck? She was good in bed, he would give her that; matching his every thrust, moaning just the way he liked it- not too loud , not too silent, tight, wet and always ready for him._

_In his cold life he had a fair amount of women which were hot and willing enough to let him use them when needed. Never whores, just random pretty wives, girlfriends, or even widows who weren't satisfied with their usual sex partner. He was happy of what he had. There were never complaints, they never searched for him or pester for his attention, they were always reliable for his sexual needs. But not this one._

_Sakura was really strange, a particular one with needs and wishes which he hoped to avoid in his lifetime. He could never appease some woman's needs, __**they **__were the ones who catered him, not__ the other way around. But with Sakura, he literally had to appease her first, just so she could do the same to him. He hated that, to make the first move, to actually lower himself to the point where he had to make the g__irl interested in sex so he could have some. Pitiful, he knew that very well, but who cared about that. At least he got what he wanted, she was his in all ways and that's only thing which mattered._

_Gracing her with his dark gaze, he smirked at her still-flushed face after the sex they shared and pulled playfully on her pink locks. She pinched his nipple in respond, making him hiss in pleasure. "Itachi, you are not going to answer me, are you?" His smirk only got wider as she chuckled to herself, wondering why she even bothered to ask. With one smooth move, he rolled on top of her, while holding her tightly against himself. Their eyes locked together—green and black—as they caught themselves staring at each other intensely. What did he really want from her anyway? He couldn't figure it out. Was it just lust for her body, or was it something more to it? Whatever it was it was affecting him fully, because often he found himself unable to push her aside and think straight. He trained his emotions perfectly so he could not be affected by anything, but lately his mind was lacking in discipline._

_And all because of this … girl ..._

_Breaking the eye contact, she sighed softly; she was expecting him to make the first move. She couldn't, it was absolutely unforgivable for her to make him aware of anything she truly felt. He already knew too much, and she wasn't about to confess her love to him, no. Her denial is the only thing that makes him bonded to her. If he knew her emotions it would be all over for them, and they were both aware of it. He inhaled her scent deeply and abruptly rolled himself off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. Sakura propelled herself on her elbows, trying to find him in there. What just happened?_

"_Dress up, I have to leave." Emotionless as ever, he threw the words at her coldly, like she was some kind of a dog. Narrowing her jade eyes at his words, she jumped off the bed and started dressing as quickly as she could with tears in her eyes. He did this every fucking time, shameless, cold as ice, with his fucking impassive face, pushing her away rudely as he could, and then again pulling her towards him like nothing happened. God knows how much she would be able to put up with him..._

_With his usual Akatsuki attire he emerged out of bathroom, not even sparing a glance towards her. The only thing wh__ich pissed him off more tha__n his brother__,__ was _that face_... The face she __ makes when he looks at her, when her guard is down__,__ and when she lets her emotions pass__ through__ her._ _Does she love him? He was sure she felt__ something__, but__ what? __W__hatever it was__,__ how dare she feel in front of him! He did not n__eed that__ out of her—__ h__e could find that anywhere. E__very __ fool carried their heart on__ a plate and he didn't want that!__Already finishing with her dressing, she cast one last look towards him and turned towards the door.__"Sakura__.__"__ Shivers ran through her whole body as her heart thumped wildly in her chest from his voice. There was that something in his voice that always made her to turn back, to forgive or listen. She just hated __herself__ for being weak aga__inst him, but there didn't seem to be any other choice._

_Turning around slowly, she spotted him by the bed looking at her. He still had his mask on, but even with that, his eyes betrayed everything he showed her or said. "I'll be free in a week from today. Come to me." His voice was barely audible, but she heard his words perfectly, making her heart flutter happily from realizing that this will not be her last time with him. She turned around and ran towards his form on the bed, almost tackling him down into the mattress from the force she used while jumping on him. Her arms encircled his neck into a loveable hug, pouring every single drop of emotion she had for him into it. He felt it, no doubt, but remained still, enjoying her hug and warmth it provided. How this innocent creature could feel such things for a monster like him? He corrupted her too much, indulging her into world of rouges and crime, just so he could be satisfied with her. Yet, after everything, after his rejecting and humiliation, she still stayed by his side, even wondering if it could be forever. How strange..._

_Sighing softly in her ear, he decided to break apart from her grasp and to look deeply into her eyes. They were full of tears, joyful tears, like he expected, but too beautiful to reject, so he decided that it was for the best that this continued. At least for another session. His eyes again needed treatment, which could only be provided by her healing hands, but not today, not now. He just couldn't make himself to order her such thing, not after he practically threw her away like trash, just as he was about to leave her for good._

_Fuck his vision and the pain. She suffered a whole lot more for him, so he had to make some sacrifice, at least once for her."Itachi, thank you!" Bowing slightly in front of him, she quickly grabbed her backpack and left the room, leaving him alone and frightened, for he realized that he was too deep to let go, to leave her to follow her happiness. As it would seem from the outside, on his side— he was secured with another healing, but on her side it was much more than that… she knew it then, she was making progress with him. Finally, he was starting to break bit by bit, and soon he will open up completely to her. There was still hope even for the hopeless after all._

_As she left, he could drop his mask off, relax and exhale deeply, runni__ng his hands over his hair—__ almost too roughly. '_What happened to you, Itachi?' _He silently asked himself in his m__ind, wanting nothing more tha__n to return back to his old self.__ Before her, he was__ remarkable. His mind worked perfectly with his body, showing as little emotions as he__ could, almost nothing could be seen on him,__ anytime he wanted it. His composure was perfect, he was aloof to everything, but it all went down when she came. Now it was more difficult for him every day to remain the same as__ she meddled with his life.__ Even his partners noticed the change, which __was unforgivable to him. No Akatsuki member could make fun of him and stay alive, for he was an Uchiha, and __no one__ with them._

_End Flashback_

"On the bottom I was, the very depths of hell … but you saved me." He couldn't brace himself to open his eyes, to meet her reflection in the window— it would hurt him too much. Her silence already brought so much pain to him that he thought if she stabbed him again, he would be lost forever.

If she could just say something, _anything _would be enough, just so the silence that fell upon them could break that suffocating silence, she would scream at him, call him names like she used to when she was mad, cussing— anything would do, but she preferred silence instead, deciding that the sound of raindrops drumming against the rooftop is the only sound appropriate now. "Sakura. Please, say something. Do you know how much I love you?" He was desperate enough to use the word, '_please__',_or to mention his feelings so open. But it was enough of the lies and secrets between them. There was no reason to deceive one another, that's why he told her that.

She didn't seem to have any intention of answering. Something like between a groan and a sob came out of her, signaling him that discussing about emotions was not what she wanted. It was like discussing about anything was not what she had in mind.

She wanted for him to leave, but he won't, not at least until they had a proper conversation. The times of hiding were over, he had enough of that, she needed to know and to see what she will miss if he left her. He changed drastically over the past few months. Actually, it was her who changed him with her words and actions, with her unquestionable love. In the past he was rude, deluded, acted like she was nothing to him, while the small girl gave him everything she could, forgetting every insult, every humiliation she had to endure, because of him. He didn't know why, even now, she stood before him, like she did years ago. Now, that she had enough of indignity and pain he caused her, she was still accepting his touch even if she tried to pull out of it, while on the inside she knew it would bring her nowhere.

" After you, my soul was left naked like a desert, you put me through too much for me to  
believe this love can be strong. I see no change in our relationship and I've grown tired of hurting, so after all, it will be me who would beseech you, and not to care anymore – just to leave…"

Narrowing his eyes to mere slits, he desperately fought the urge to break something, to yell out loud because of her words and all the emotions which gathered inside of him, forming a huge stone on his chest. He unexpectedly turned her around so she could face him, but immediately regretted it after hearing her yelp in pain. Cursing under his chin, he wondered how could he let himself break that easily. For fuck's sake, she was barely standing because of the wounds she had. Last thing she needed now was for him to yank her around whenever he felt like it.

Her hands went to embrace her lower stomach, while bowing slightly to soothe the waves of pain rippling through her body. " Forgive me, Sakura, I wasn't …-" desperately moving his head sideways in disbelief, he tried to somehow prove to her that he didn't mean to be so violent.

She stepped back almost immediately from him, wanting nothing more than to stop the wretched pain from coursing through her body. It hurt so much that she was barely standing. She tried numerous times to just close her eyes and to imagine the pain gone, but it only got worse for her. On top of it all, she had to listen to Itachi's little speech, something she really didn't need at that moment. He was looking at her, staring with his bloody red eyes at her form and still not wanting to believe that she denies his presence, that she is trying to deny him and the love she felt. She let out a small sob and brought his hands to her face, holding it gently as wet tears trickled down her arm."Why... why are you so insufferable?... can't you just leave me alone?"

Pain was starting to double up, which made her sick of everything. Another minute of the conversation could lead probably to bad language , which could implicate fight or something worse than that, and that's something they both didn't need. He blinked a couple of times faster than his usual tempo in wonder, stunned by her words. Tiredness and agony were perfectly present in her voice, like in her features. It was funny actually, how he could read her mere look like a book. One glance at him, just one, and he knew all her feelings. That look she was giving him now meant that he pushed it a little too far. She was full of everything… sorrow, sadness, hurt..."Where were those words when I wanted to hear them so much? Why didn't you say anything then, when I actually gave a fuck about it?"

Turning around once again, she tried to avoid his Sharingan from looking at her with such intensity, for years she bared that look on her skin, those bloody red eyes, trademark of his cursed clan.

Irony was such a funny thing, because if she remembered it well, those eyes that used to bring so much pleasure and joy to her, could set a fire deep within her, embracing her whole being.

Hell, she even asked him sometimes to activate his Sharingan, just to look at tomatoes spinning around his irises, encircled by red. Now, a single glance at them brought pain back, managing to upset her even more then she already was.

"Would it kill you... to lose that _fucking_ Sharingan of yours, for one moment?" Her voice was perfectly calm, but he knew it was full of detest. It was so much different than in the past, when she was using her usual sincere tone of voice. This was sincere alright, but if you could read between the lines it held irritation, anger.

'_S__o.__.__. she finally got tired of me... hn, you grew up too fast Sakura.._' Too fast before his very eyes, alas he noticed it too late. Maybe if he had seen it on time the whole thing would turn out to be different. Who would know? At least he had his memories to treasure, because at this point it would seem that they were only thing left for him to possess. Summoning all of her willpower, she glanced once again at him. Sharingan was still perfectly activated, black tomatoes were spinning around his irises wildly, as he never broke eye contact with her. Of course, even if the change was evident on him, he still had his pride, not letting himself taking command by anyone. She chuckled at him, the rich sound of her laugh filled the room leaving him stunned by her sudden reaction. It would seem that so much pain and suffer made her to completely lose control, surrendering everything she had to madness. Why did it matter anyways, it was all lost, so why would she bother any further?

"Do you remember?.."

…

…

"How we met?" Flashing him with one of her sincerest smile, she made him aware that he got the question right. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly while remembering particular moment of time. It didn't pass much until he recalled it all to the small details, that moment in his life never actually left his mind, it was haunting him to this very day...

".. No, I don't."

And that was the first time she saw his true smile, free of worries and hate, just hers.

_TBC_

_**Thank you itachi2011 for being a lovely beta and helping me with my work ..**_

_**uuuumm, and please review, it would mean a lot to me.**_


End file.
